Alpha-1 adrenergic receptors (interchangeably named alpha-1 adrenoceptors) are G-protein coupled transmembrane receptors that mediate various actions of the sympathetic nervous system through the binding of the catecholamines, epinephrine and norepinephrine (NE). Currently, several subtypes of the alpha-1 adrenergic receptors are known to exist for which the genes have been cloned: alpha-1A (previously known as alpha-1C), alpha-1B and alpha-1D. Recently the existence of a low affinity alpha-1 adrenoceptor for prazosin named alpha-1L, in human prostate has been determined. However, the gene for the alpha-1L adrenergic receptor subtype has yet to be cloned. The alpha-1 adrenoceptor plays a part in the sympathetic maintenance of smooth muscle tone and alpha-1 adrenergic agonists are known to increase muscle tone in the lower urinary tract necessary for urine storage and urine emptying thus making adrenergic receptors important targets for drug development in urinary dysfunction (Testa, R., Eur. J. Pharmacol., 1993, 249, 307-315. Pharmacological studies resulting in the subdivision of alpha-1 adrenergic receptors have let to the suggestion that development of subtype-selective compounds may allow improved treatment with a lower incidence of side effects, and Tanaguchi et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol, 1996, 318, 117-122, have reported that compounds with selectivity for the alpha-1A receptor and to a lessen extent to the alpha-1L receptor over the alpha-1B and alpha-1D subtypes have selectivity for urethral over vascular tissue.
Certain alpha-1A agonists are known and are indicated to be useful in treating various disease states including urinary incontinence, nasal congestion, sexual dysfunction such as ejaculation disorders and priapism, and CNS disorders such as depression, anxiety, dementia, senility, Alzheimer's, deficiencies in attentiveness and cognition, and eating disorders such as obesity, bulimia, and anorexia, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,362 (Cournoyer et al.) which discloses a variety of alpha-1A/L agonists including some 2-imidazoline, 2-oxazoline, 2-thiazoline and 4-imidazole derivatives, but not any 1-(imidazolin-2-ylmethyl)-3-alkylsulfonylindole derivatives like those of the present invention.
Urinary incontinence is a condition defined as the involuntary loss of urine to such an extent as to become a hygienic or social concern to the patient. Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) occurs when the internal sphincter does not close completely. The primary symptom is minor leakage from activities, such as coughing, sneezing, laughing, running, lifting, or even standing, that apply pressure to a full bladder. Leakage stops when the activity stops. SUI is most common in women between the ages of 25 and 50, and many regularly exercising women have some degree of SUI.
The present methods to treat SUI include physiotherapy and surgery. Treatment with pharmaceuticals is limited to the use of non-selective adrenergic agonists. Only a limited number of pharmaceutical agents have been employed, with varying success, to treat stress incontinence.
Phenylpropanolamine, pseudoephrine and midodrine are considered first-line therapy for mild to moderate stress incontinence (Wein, supra; Lundberg (editor), JAMA 1989, 261(18):2685-2690). These agents are believed to work both by direct activation of alpha-1 adrenoceptors and indirectly by displacement of endogenous norepinephrine from sympathetic neurons following uptake into the nerve terminal (Andersson and Sjogren, Progress in Neurobiology, 1982, 71-89). Activation of alpha-1 adrenoceptors located on the smooth muscle cells of the proximal urethra and bladder neck (Sourander, Gerontology 1990, 36:19-26; Wein, supra) evokes contraction and an increase in urethral closure pressure.
The utility of phenylpropanolamine, pseudoephrine, and midodrine is limited by a lack of selectivity among the alpha-1 adrenoceptor subtypes and by the indirect action of these agents (i.e. activation of alpha-1, alpha-2, and beta-adrenoceptors in the central nervous system and periphery). As a result, any desired therapeutic effect of these agents may be accompanied by undesirable side effects such as an increase in blood pressure. The increase in blood pressure is dose-dependent and therefore limits the ability to achieve therapeutically effective circulating concentrations of these agents (Andersson and Sjogren, supra). Furthermore, in some patients these agents produce insomnia, anxiety and dizziness as a result of their central nervous system stimulant actions (Andersson and Sjogren, supra, Wein, supra).
Due to side effects and/or limited efficacy associated with the current available medicaments, there is an unmet medical need for useful compounds. A compound having the desired alpha-1A/L adrenergic agonist profile is desirable.